The Tax
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Tony doit faire une petite mission sous couverture afin de coincer la main dans le sac un meurtrier. Mission qu'il accomplira dans une boîte de nuit gay avec un micro afin d'enregistrer ce qui est dit. Tony va devoir surveiller ses paroles s'il ne veut pas être démasqué. Simple OneShot. RATING M ! Homosexualité sous entendue. Don't like, don't read. Pas de Slash.


Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Fandom : N.C.I.S.

Disclaimer : l'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette histoire. Ce n'est pas à but lucratif.

Rating : M

Blahblah de l'auteur : Vous voudrez bien excuser les problèmes de français et fautes en tout genre que vous pourriez trouver ci-dessous.

Le rating M est peut-être trop appuyé pour cette histoire mais vu qu'il n'y a rien entre T et M… Et sachant que la balance penche plutôt du côté M…

Ce one-shot contient des relations homme x homme (bien que soft)! Si vous n'êtes pas disposés à lire ce type de fiction, ne lisez pas. L'auteur décline toute responsabilité. Je considère que vous êtes prévenus. Les commentaires vulgaires ou intolérants ne sont pas les bienvenus. Pour les autres, ceux et celles qui n'ont pas de préjugés… Mesdames, Messieurs voici une fic simple et sans prétention. ENJOY ! ^o^ /

* * *

**The Tax**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'une tache ingrate arrive, cela tombe sur lui ? Il reconnaissait qu'il était doué pour les missions sous couvertures, mais là… Cette mission était un peu périlleuse. Ce n'était pas dangereux à cause de ce qu'il y ferait, ça non mais plutôt à cause du fait qu'il risquait de se faire griller auprès de ses collègues.

Le capitaine Andrew Ryan méritait pourtant que l'on mette son assassin hors d'état de nuire. Il sortait avec un certain Jack Spencer, barman dans un night-club. Ce dernier avait été tué car il ne s'était pas laissé se faire tripoter par un client. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce client était assez influent. À l'annonce de ce meurtre, le capitaine avait décidé de rendre la justice lui-même. Hélas, face aux trois gorilles qui servent de gardes du corps à ce magnat de la drogue, son seul entraînement de marine n'a pas fait le poids. En particulier face aux armes à feu. Son corps avait été découvert dans une ruelle près du club. Aussitôt, une enquête avait été lancée et cette dernière avait été attribuée à l'équipe première : l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Ils avaient presque tous les éléments pour boucler l'affaire. Il ne leur manquait plus que l'arrestation du coupable et ses aveux.

Or, quoi de mieux que de l'attraper la main dans le sac ? Et qui allait s'y coller ? Tony bien évidemment. Ce bon vieux Tony. Dès qu'il s'agissait de ce genre de plans foireux, c'était pour sa pomme. Et niveau plan foireux, aller dans une boîte gay branchée de la ville pour se faire draguer par un meurtrier… Cela aurait pu gagner la palme des coups fumeux si un tel prix existait. D'un point de vue plus personnel, il risquait de rencontrer une ancienne conquête. Quelle tête tireraient ses collègues s'ils venaient à apprendre sa bisexualité !

Il poussa un long soupir.

Abby l'avait aidé à placer son émetteur dans lequel était intégré un micro. Il était bien caché, près de la hanche. Et puisque le jean sombre qu'il portait ne laissait pas la place à une grande installation, la laborantine avait opté pour un modèle très petit et assez fin. Une merveille de technologie !

Il se permit un dernier soupir et poussa la porte du bar. À l'intérieur, il y avait une longue file de personnes venues danser et qui attendait sagement de pouvoir rentrer si le videur les jugeait assez bien. Tony alla directement se planter devant l'armoire à glace. Ce dernier l'inspecta du regard et d'après le sourire qu'il lui adressait, il passait haut la main. Il était parfait. Il entra enfin dans la salle. Lumières tamisées sur le bar mais éblouissantes sur la piste de danse manifestement très fréquentée. Anthony repéra aussi des petites pièces ouvertes mais reculées pour ceux qui préféraient un peu d'intimité. Cette boite était vraiment bien.

_The Tax_. Le nom était tiré des anciennes activités qui avaient lieu dans ce sous-sol. C'était là qu'étaient gardés les impôts, une fois collectés, en attente d'être transféré vers une banque.

Tony se dirigea vers le bar, s'asseyant sur un siège surélevé. En premier lieu, il fit face à la foule qui se déhanchait, faisant mine de chercher parmi eux, une personne à son goût. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il cherchait. Il savait que Gibbs devait être là pour le couvrir en cas de problème. Il le trouva au bout du bar, l'air de rien, sirotant une bière.

« Vous êtes nouveau ici ? » Et voici le barman.

« On peut dire ça, oui. Je viens de me faire larguer et je suis venu voir si je ne trouverais un peu de réconfort pour ce soir. » Sourit Tony.

« Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait… »

« Je demande constamment d'être apprécié à ma juste valeur. C'est probablement trop. »

« Que prenez-vous ? »

« Smirnoff » Il fallait commencer léger, il était en mission, écouté et enregistré.

« Offert par la maison, beau brun. Si tu ne trouves pas, viens me chercher à 23 heures. Demande Max. Je te consolerai. » Il accompagna sa consommation de sa carte personnelle.

Tony sourit. Max passera à la casserole, une fois cette enquête close. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et murmura un merci à son oreille. Penché au-dessus du bar, il en profita pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il balança ses hanches au rythme de la musique, un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, le dos légèrement plus cambré qu'à la normale. Il relâcha le serveur et se rassit. Il eut alors le loisir d'observer l'effet de son petit manège. Des hommes de tous types le regardaient avec désir. Offrir une telle scène, embrasser l'homme et faire don d'une si belle vue sur son postérieur, ne pouvait qu'être excitant. Il était un allumeur. S'il avait eu besoin d'argent, un mois de prostitution à son compte aurait suffi à le remettre à flots financièrement. Un dernier clin d'œil au barman et la promesse de l'appeler le fit redescendre sur terre.

Avait-il assez attiré l'attention ? Visiblement, oui. Un couple s'approcha de lui. Un plan à trois ? Non, merci. Pas ce soir, mais une autre fois peut-être ? Tony souriait. Son sex-appeal ne l'avait pas abandonné. Bien que cela fasse quelques mois qu'il n'eût pas fréquenté ce genre de lieux.

De là où il était, Gibbs n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Sa bière était à peine entamée, il était en service après tout. Il aimait voir son meilleur agent agir sous couverture. Ses dons innés de comédien ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa crédibilité auprès de ses proies. Il pouvait être n'importe qui, n'importe où et ce, n'importe quand. Un vrai caméléon. Il s'adaptait à tout très rapidement. Une question pouvant tout faire chavirer ? Une réponse naturelle et crédible franchissait ses lèvres sans une once d'hésitation. Cette capacité lui avait sauvé la peau bien des fois. Bien que là, Gibbs se demandât d'où provenait cette aisance ? Dès son arrivée, il s'était coulé entre les corps avec souplesse afin d'arriver au bar. Avait-il été un chat dans une autre vie ? Il s'était si vite immergé dans ce monde. Se fondant parmi les autres. Ce milieu n'était pourtant pas familier à l'agent spécial. Peut-être agissait-il de même qu'avec les femmes ? Ou plus simplement, il était un petit génie de ce genre de missions en bon agent entraîné qu'il était. Il était sûr de lui. Il pouvait être tolard, gothique, mafioso, dealer, tueur à gages, mari modèle, porteur de bagages à l'aéroport, et maintenant, gay. Il était tout le monde et personne. Doué pour le poker, à n'en pas douter.

Il releva la tête pour trouver son subordonné en train de rouler un patin dans les règles de l'art au barman, en se déhanchant. Tony était très, très chaud. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Etait-il au courant des réactions qu'il provoquait chez les autres ? Ce soir mis à part, au bureau, de temps à autre, il se laissait aller et apparaissait sans défenses. Dans ses rêvasseries, Gibbs voyait flotter un écriteau où il y avait noté : « Attaquez-moi ! ». Il se reprit.

Le patron vit alors le couple approcher et pût suivre la conversation grâce à son oreillette. Un plan à trois. Original. « Une autre fois peut-être ? » la voix de son agent était sensuelle et lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il était vraiment doué. Etait-ce la couverture ou la réalité ? DiNozzo ! Gay ! Ah, quel doux rêve. Cette pensée alluma un feu dont les flammes venaient lécher délicieusement son ventre. Imaginant ce qu'il lui ferait s'il se révélait être homosexuel, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre s'accentua. Du calme, soldat, se morigéna-t-il. Il devait se concentrer sur le travail. Deux hommes s'avançaient vers son sexy petit appât italien. Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Anthony. S'il n'avait pas tort –et il ne se trompait jamais- les deux armoires à glace bossaient pour celui qu'ils voulaient épingler. Peut-être même, avaient-ils participé à l'assassinat de leur victime ?

« Notre patron voudrait vous offrir votre boisson, Monsieur… ? »

« Tony. »

Devant le regard interrogateur, il précisa :

« J'aime la discrétion. Et je n'ai aucune envie que mes coups d'un soir me pourchassent dans la ville. Elles n'ont pas besoin de trop en savoir. De plus c'est très aimable à votre patron, mais vous lui direz que cette bouteille est déjà réglée. »

« Peut-être qu'une seconde bouteille… »

« Si vous me prenez par les sentiments alors… Et puis je finis à l'instant celle-ci. »

Puis sans lâcher du regard le sbire, il ajouta :

« Max, une autre s'il te plaît, ces messieurs payent à ma place ce soir. »

Max s'exécuta, inquiet, car ce n'était pas des enfants de chœur. Tony le remercia avec un clin d'œil et rendit son sous-verre. Puis, il partit avec les deux gorilles remercier son mécène. Il retourna entre ses doigts le bout de carton et vit un petit mot écrit plus tôt : « Je viendrai te chercher ce soir. Attends-moi. Tony. », accompagné de son numéro de portable. Il garda ce précieux trophée et pensa qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa soirée. Il se ferait une joie de l'aider à oublier son ex en le mettant dans son lit. Il soupira, encore une heure de service.

Tony ne fut pas étonné de voir dans le box où on l'avait conduit leur suspect. Un petit baron de la drogue qui se fait appeler _Il Papa_, le Pape. Un peu gonflé à son avis. Il était tout juste toléré par les hautes instances de l'illégalité. Tony le remercia pour la boisson et fût invité à s'asseoir près de lui.

« Alors mon mignon, t'es seul ? »

« Je viens de me faire larguer dans des conditions lamentables. Par texto. Vous y croyez, vous ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des manières, ça… Pauvre enfant. »

« Je lui en veux _à mort._ » Il faisait son cinéma d'homme qui commençait à être gagné par les vapeurs de l'alcool. « Il fait chaud ici. » Et déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise.

« Tu sais… Je peux faire disparaître cette personne si tu es… Gentil avec moi. »

L'agent se retint tout juste de s'étouffer. Quel porc. Déjà qu'il supportait sa trop grande familiarité. Il comprenait que ce pauvre Jack Spencer ne se soit pas laissé tripoter par une telle immondice.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est un marine. Il est plutôt dur à cuire dans son genre… »

« Nous avons de gros joujoux. » Assura le mafieux.

« Avez-vous vraiment le pouvoir de l'éliminer ? » fit Tony, soupçonneux.

« Bien sûr, mon beau. J'en ai déjà fait exécuter un dans la ruelle l'autre jour. Ce dingue m'en voulait d'avoir fait supprimer son copain. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Mais il n'avait pas été sympa avec moi, alors… Mais toi, tu es différent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas être un bon type, hein ? Disons que… Tu vas te laisser faire pour ce service que je te rendrai. Un bon deal, selon moi. Tu n'y perds pas au change. »

Des aveux ! Et hop ! Dans la poche. Plus qu'à éloigner les gorilles et arrêter tout ce beau monde séparément. L'italien sentit une main lui caresser les fesses. Berk. Décidemment c'était dégoûtant. _Cet_ homme le dégoûtait.

« Oui, je serai très gentil avec toi. Mais pas avec ces hommes aux alentours. Ils me font peur. » Mentit avec brio l'agent. Faisant mine d'être timide.

« Ils resteront ici. »

Et ils partirent vers un couloir qui menait à des chambres louées aux clients du _Tax_.

Tony plaqué contre le mur, fut dévêtu de sa chemise. Il savait qu'à peine engagés dans le couloir, les sbires avaient été appréhendés. Il ne devrait tenir que dix minutes de plus, à divertir ce porc –il avait décidé que ce surnom lui allait à merveille- avant d'être libéré. Pour gagner du temps, il pensa à faire un strip-tease. Poussant l'autre sur le lit, il se caressa le torse, puis, enfourna un doigt dans sa bouche, fixant son spectateur. Sortant un doigt humide, il dessina des arabesques sur ses pectoraux et descendit sur les abdominaux dans une extrême lenteur. Il roulait des hanches et se cambrait délicieusement. À peine avait-il déboutonné son pantalon que la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit.

Un homme aux cheveux gris fondit sur Tony pour le plaquer face au mur, l'air de l'arrêter, pour protéger sa couverture. Un autre agent expliqua à _Sa Seigneurerie_ que le box était sur écoute et qu'ils avaient tout enregistré. Il était inculpé pour deux assassinats, tentative de meurtre et tentative de recevoir des services sexuels en contrepartie d'un contrat.

L'agent était, lui, maintenu par Gibbs. Étroitement collé au mur avec son patron dans son dos, il ressentait sur sa peau nue la chaleur qu'il irradiait, alors qu'il faisait mine de lui passer les menottes. Une fois le trafiquant parti, Gibbs libéra Anthony qui se contenta de refermer son pantalon. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et alluma une cigarette, tira une bouffée et la rejeta dans l'air. Le patron tiqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Vous avez tout ? C'est fini ? » Demanda Tony.

« Oui, c'est tout bon. DiNozzo, tu fumes ? » La question était sortie quand même.

« Depuis peu. Enfin, je ne fume pas beaucoup de toute façon… Pars devant, je rentrerai seul. À demain. »

Un sourire échangé, un signe de tête.

L'italien écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. S'il y en avait un qu'il n'aurait jamais, c'était bien Gibbs. Même pas un coup d'œil appréciateur alors qu'il était à moitié nu ! Il se savait pourtant bien bâti et plutôt attirant. Il soupira. Il venait plus ou moins de se faire rejeter par son patron. En tout cas c'était le sentiment qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

Il devait être temps de se faire consoler par Max.


End file.
